


No Mercy

by Arvernii, Giraffelover_12



Series: My Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, PWP, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Slight Spanking, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffelover_12/pseuds/Giraffelover_12
Summary: Niall, and Shawn find themselves hanging out with some mutual friends, after filming the cover things get a little heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for breath play

From the second that Shawn, and I had met we immediately gravitated towards each other. If I was being honest I was always curious about guys and after seeing my friends Louis and Harry as well as Liam and Zayn get together that curiosity grew. Harry had always told me, not to knock it before I tried it. After a few times of hanging out, Shawn had shown me his song Mercy, and we decided to cover it together.

 

“Ready, Niall?” Shawn asked as he gave his friend his phone to record them singing, to put on his instagram. “Yeah, pull up the lyrics.” I said, taking a seat at a friendly distance from Shawn.

After they recorded the song, me and Shawn’s friends wanted to go out to a bar. We both declined the offer wanting to just chill in the hotel room together. Right after everyone else left the room, I was all over Shawn, I climbed right into his lap, and started kissing up and down Shawn’s neck.

 

“Daddy, I was a good boy, can I please have my reward now? I’ve been waiting for it since our last twitter conversation, you promised” I begged as I continued to make light hickies down Shawn’s neck. Shawn grabbed my hands and lead them to the front of his pants “What are you waiting for then?” he said before he started to nibble on my ear. 

 

I groped and rubbed him through his pants amazed at the growing length underneath my fingers. Sure I’ve seen pics that Shawn sent me but it was a completely different thing when you actually felt it with your own hands. I yelped slightly as Shawn smacked my ass with his large hands and growled in my ear “Stop beating around the bush”  
I scooted back so I sat on his knees before undoing the button on his black jeans. My eyes went wide as I pulled off his underwear and his dick flopped against his stomach after it was free, it was massive, bigger than it looked in the picture. 

 

I had absolutely no idea what to do at this point, I’ve only been with girls and it’s not like dicks came with instruction manuals. “I have bad knees” I explained as I grabbed Shawn’s legs to swing him around so that his back was to the armrest. Shawn laid his head back as I took his dick in my mouth but it was so large that just barely half could fit in my mouth. 

 

I felt a hand go to the back of my head and push me down, because I was just licking the tip I dragged my tongue down his meaty shaft as he pushed on my head until I arrived at his balls that were nestled against his body since it was slightly cold in the room. Shawn gasped as I took them in my mouth and rolled them around my tongue, I had no idea what I was doing but he seemed to like it. 

 

I played with his balls for a bit because it was something that Harry often talked about. I placed my hands on the back of Shawn’s knees and pushed them out before licking the small puckered hole that is legs guarded. “Goddamn Niall, you’re so kinky” Shawn gasped as I licked his hole. “You’ll reward me soon?” I asked. “You’ll have to be patient” Shawn said with a wicked smile. My head moved back and forth from his dick to his balls to his hole and repeating the cycle again. I loved the way Shawn squirmed and I hoped that he’d do the same for me. 

 

“I love that Niall, just like that, you’re such a good boy” Shawn breathed. I smiled to myself, actually a little proud. “If you keep being such a good boy I’ll have to reward you” Shawn said. At this point I undid my pants and started to rub myself as my mouth worked tirelessly on Shawn but when Shawn saw me he frowned “Niall, I didn’t say you could do that. For that you’ll have to wait even longer now.” “No! I’m sorry!” I whined, my body desperately craving his. Instead of answering however he just grabbed my head and placed it back between his legs. 

 

“Come on” Shawn said after a few minutes, standing up. I just stared at his fully erect member in awe and he chuckled to himself as I reached out my hand and stroked it. “You don’t want to move on to other things?” Shawn asked quietly after I stroked him a few times. 

 

I got up and Shawn pulled me toward him before placing a rough kiss on my lips and rubbing me through my pants. One hand played with my dick through my hands and the other groped and grabbed my ass with such ownership that it made me shiver. 

 

Shawn turned around and shoved me onto the bed so I landed on my back. He took off my blazer before tossing it to the side and I shivered as his strong hands started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Shawn moved my hands above my head and with a smile placed kisses all over my chest, I yelped as he pinched my nipples with his teeth. 

 

“Shh Niall” Shawn said. “But-” I started to say but I was cut off as Shawn slightly twisted my puffy nipples, it didn’t hurt but since they were already sensitive it got my attention quickly. I gasped and moaned as Shawn played with my nipples switching from his mouth to his hands often, seeming to know where the edge of pain was and dancing on it. He never hurt me, but he wasn’t gentle either so a mix of pain and pleasure all blended together and left me squirming on the bed without knowing which way was up. 

 

“Daddy” I begged, squirming my legs since my pants were insanely tight at this point. I regretted putting my dick back inside my pants after Shawn said I couldn’t play with it. “Yeah Niall” he asked with a smirk as he continued to twist and flick my nipples with his hands. “Please” I whined. “Please what?” “Help” was all I was able to say. 

 

Shawn pulled down my pants and by this point I was so feverish that I bucked my hips into the cloth as the slight amount of friction from my pants sliding down was magnified by how hard and sore I was. I looked down and my dick was absolutely covered in pre, I nearly thrashed on the bed as Shawn took a single finger and traced the vein that was under my dick but completely ignored my throbbing, aching, leaking need. 

 

His finger continued down and as he reached my balls my legs opened automatically. “You’re such a slut” Shawn said softly and smirked at the whine that escaped from my lips as that finger circled around my hole but didn’t do anything else. “Daddy please” I whined. 

 

Shawn grabbed both my balls in one hand and flicked them with his finger nail causing me to yelp, before any pain could register though he rubbed my balls and kissed, them causing pain and pleasure to blend together. I was completely at his mercy I tried so hard not to move my hands cause I knew that Shawn didn’t want me to, so instead my body just bucked and convulsed with each flick. Shawn eventually stopped flicking and instead just squeezed my balls together with one of his hands, he always knew exactly where to stop, where the border between pain and painful pleasure was, and I was completely drenched in sweat because of it.

 

Shawn eventually laid back down next to me and grabbed a tube of lube before spreading it on his dick “Whenever you’re ready Niall” Shawn said as he placed his hands behind his head. I would be servicing Shawn, it was so hot to see Shawn so cocky and confident. I stood up and stood over him before getting on my knees, thankfully the bed was soft so it didn’t hurt. I started to ‘sit’ and I gasped as I felt his hot, broad head poke my hole, trying to get itself inside. I tried again and I gasped as my hole tried to stretch around him but I was so tight, I’ve never done this before. 

 

Shawn instead brought our lips together and placed both of his hands on my ass. I gasped loudly into his mouth as I felt one of his fingers suddenly push inside of me but it felt so good. One finger became two become three and I was a quivering sweaty mess. I leaked pre all over Shawn’s tight abs since my dick was on his stomach but he didn’t seem to notice. 

 

I looked down at Shawn as he grabbed both side of my hips with his large hands and I cried out as he pushed me down, again it didn’t hurt but it felt so strange. Shawn pushed me down slowly until eventually I was completely sitting on his thighs and hips, it felt good. 

 

Real good. 

 

Some hidden, primal instinct forced me to lower and raise myself on his dick and I nearly screamed in pleasure as his dick touched some place inside of me that made my entire body jerk. 

 

Before I knew what was even going on I was suddenly on my back with Shawn between my legs, still inside of me. Shawn kissed as he thrusted and I placed my hands on his back, feeling the strong lean muscles contract and expand with every movement on his hips. My hands clawed at his body, overwhelmed by the sensations running through it. 

 

“Daddy choke me” I whined into his ear and a moment later I felt his strong hand closed around my neck. His hand was off to the side of my neck though so only his thumb was across my windpipe. He squeeze and my entire body arched as adrenaline ran through my body, trying to make me breathe again. Shawn however wasn’t suffocating me, I could still breathe, but my breaths were shallow because of his thumb. I gasped for air as he finally released the pressure and I was just starting to breathe normally when he did it again. The adrenaline from being suffocated mixed with all the sensations of my body made them incredibly stronger. “Shh Niall, baby” Shawn said and I closed my mouth, I didn’t realize I was actually screaming.

 

Sometime during the thrusting I actually climaxed but I didn’t realize it because the sensations were so overpowering. I just felt wetness on my stomach even though my dick hadn't been touched.

 

“Not too bad for the first time with a guy huh?” Shawn said with a smirk. “No homo though?” I asked. “No homo” Shawn nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. If you want something written by me my Tumblr is @livelove-sjones, send me an ask or message and I'll get back to you asap.


End file.
